Meet the parents---Monchele
by AmandaGleek
Summary: This is my AU story on how Lea and Cory told Leas parents they were dating. Oneshot


**This is a MONCHELE fic, so it's a little different. But I LOVE Monchele, so, what the heck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lea Michele. Nor do I own Cory Monteith. Or anything else... It sucks, I know!**

Cory lazily rolls Leas hair between his fingers while they lay in their hotel room in New York. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for both of them because they're going to tell Leas parents about their relationship. Marc and Edith Sarfati have met Cory before, but its all different now that he is dating their daughter.

"Don't be nervous, babe, my parents love you!" Lea tells her boyfriend.

"I can't help it! They might like me as a person, but its completely different when they talk to me as your boyfriend." Cory replies, slightly jittery.

"Cor, look at me," Lea says as she sits up, Cory following,"My parents are going to love you just like I do. You know why?" Cory shakes his head,"Because you are the best person they could ask for for their daughter to date. You're perfect just the way you are."

She looks at Cory lovingly and he dips his head down to capture her lips in a kiss, one that doesn't lack of passion and love.

"I love you so much," Cory states simply.

Lea smiles and says, "I love you too, and my parents are going to be so happy when we tell them we're together."

(:)(:)(:)(:)

THE NEXT DAY

Cory and Lea walk up the concrete steps to Edith and Marc Sarfatis house in The Bronx, hand in hand.

The nerves rushing through his body seem to make his hands shake, and Lea has to rub his arm with the hand not attached to his to calm him down. Time seems to slow as they wait at the Sarfatis doorstep. He swears his heart rate drops to an abnormal pace when he makes eye contact with the love of his life.

When the door swings open, a surprised Marc Sarfati stands with his hands at his sides. Lea jumps into his arms with a loud,"Daddy!" They embrace for a long moment and Cory stands there awkwardly with his hands shoved in his pockets.

When they pull apart from their hug, Lea backs down and grabs Cory's hand and pulls him inside. Marc looks knowingly between the two and says,"Lee, when you said that you were bringing someone home, I had no idea-well I had an idea- but I didn't know it was going to be Cory!" He says and reaches his hand out to grasp Cory's in a firm hand shake.

When they release, Marc says,"I'll have to go get your mother, she's going to be so thrilled! She just loves you, Cory. The last time you came by, she went on a rampage trying to get the dinner ready for that night, I thought I wasn't going to be able to calm her down."

They all share a small laugh and Marc walks off into the kitchen to get his wife. Lea and Cory look at each other and Lea says,"I told you so," in a small whisper.

They head into the hallway that leads to the kitchen and as they turn the corner, they are greeted with an excited Edith Sarfati that runs up to Cory and grabs him in a huge hug, murmuring, "I knew it. I knew it. I knew it!"

When she finally releases him, Cory just smiles widely and says, "It's great to see you to -Edith!" (He corrects himself remembering what she told him the first time they met.)

Edith turns to Lea and wraps her arms around her and whispers in her ear,"I knew you two belonged together."

Lea just stands there blushing and reaches for Cory's hand, needing to be connected to him.

"Dinners almost ready," Edith starts,"We're having lasagna! I know it's a favorite of yours Lea, but if I knew it was Cory you were bringing home, I would have made the chicken casserole I know he loves!"

Cory scoffs and says,"You wouldn't have needed to do that! I'm sure anything you make is absolutely delicious!"

Edith just stares between the two of them, the way her daughter looks at him like he hung the moon and threw the stars in the sky is just magical.

"You two can come on into the kitchen if you would like, I'm sure you're going to fill me in on how all of this happened since I haven't known about this!" Edith says matter-of-factly.

"Of course we will," Cory states, looking down at Lea as they make their way to the kitchen.

(:)(:)(:)(:)

As they sit around the table, Lea tells her mom the story of their first date, while Cory talks with Marc about his life and what he essentially wants to do with it.

"Yeah, I grew up with my brother Shane, so I think I would want a few kids. I wouldn't want my kids to be lonely at all." Cory says as he talks with Marc.

Lea replies to this, from overhearing the conversation,"I want at least three children. Dianna and I were actually talking about this the other day, she said that she would only want a small family. I disagree with that completely."

Marc and Edith look at each other knowingly with pride. Edith speaks up, "You know, the first time we met you, Cory, we knew that you were going to be something special in our daughters life. It's just the way you two look at each other... It's amazing. We really do love you, Cory."

"Yes, you're MUCH better than that Theo guy, we always had a weird feeling about him.." Marc continues.

Lea and Cory look at each other for a moment and he reaches for her hand that's laying loose in her lap and grabs it, never wanting to let go.

Cory starts speaking, not taking his eyes off of Leas, "Good, because I don't plan on leaving any time soon."

Lea strains her neck up and kisses him on the cheek, right above his mouth.

In that moment, they know they will love each other forever.

(:)(:)(:)(:)

Once they finish dinner and they say their goodbyes, Lea and Cory make their way back to the hotel that they are staying at.

When they get into the room and get settled in for bed, Lea freezes in the middle of the room and Cory stops with her.

"What's wrong, babe?" Cory asks noticing the tears starting to form in her eyes.

Lea looks up into his worried eyes, "Nothing I just, I love you so much, and I'm just so happy that I get to call you mine." With that, Lea cranes her neck up and meets Cory's lips in a loving and passionate kiss, them only stopping when their lungs burn for oxygen.

"I love you too, Lee, and I always will."

**The end! What did you guys think? Please review and give some constructive criticism!**


End file.
